Taiwanese patent no. M464032 discloses a shoe upper including an upper layer and a lower layer which are formed from elastomeric yarns by a warp knitting machine. A slot is formed in the middle of the upper layer. Two portions of the upper layer that are disposed oppositely with respect to the slot are respectively formed with patterns. The material of the elastomeric yarns is likely to tear, so that the patterns on the upper layer may be become distorted. Therefore, the strength and pliability of the shoe upper are not satisfactory.
Both Taiwanese patent nos. 1533816 and M516334 disclose a multilayer shoe upper made from composite materials that are formed into a one-piece upper by hot-pressing. Although this shoe upper has enhanced strength and pliability, it may cause discomfort to wearers and has poor air permeabi1ty.